cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Winninger
Jeff Winninger also known as Jeff Winner, is a CAW superstar hired to the Smackdown brand of New-WWE, as well as DCO (WEDF), where he is the General Manager. He was jobber in both for a long time, But he had finally started winning again and has actually won the CAW Champion of Champions Title on 2 different occasions. He is also known for defeating that faggot Michael Heinman before Heinman could make the great Bret Michaels lose for no good reason. Winninger briefly retired in 2010 to focus on managing protege Evan Scottland, but partially came out of retirement to wrestle on DCO. He later completely returned to the ring when he defeated Michael Heinman to become the CAW Champion of Champions. Though Jeff Winninger hasnt had the most decorated career, You must say his career was a success. With impressionable memories and overcoming all odds, Jeff truly had a winning career. Though he barely wrestles now, Everytime you do see him, You can't always expect a lost. Something that he truly worked hard. Early Career Jeff began his career wrestling in the SMF Forum fed, SMF Forum Federation. He was successful there, even capturing championship gold. He also competed in the fed WFF, where he was undefeated. He seemed to have a bright future in the world of CAW, but things took a turn for the worst when he met "The Playmaker" XtremeTony in the ring at CAWllision 2. Winninger was completely overwhelmed by Tony. The experience and raw talent of the Playmaker was impossible for Jeff to match, and Tony ended up beating Jeff within an inch of his life, finally ending the match with an earth-shattering Padre Poppa. New-WWE ECW Jeff debuted on the ECW brand of New-WWE shortly after it's relaunch in October 2009, alongside his close friend SBC Kozlov. While Jeff was unable to earn any singles victories, he and Kozlov made a formidable tag team. Kozlov lead the two to a Unified Tag Team Championship win over The Miz and John Morrison. The two's reign would be rather short, as they dropped the gold to the team of Edge and Chris Jericho shortly afterward. SBC Kozlov and Jeff soon peacefully went their separate ways to pursue singles careers. While Kozlov did decent, Jeff returned to jobbing. Jeff was given a huge chance to turn his career around at Cyber Sunday, where he was voted into a United States Championship match against then-champion Chris Jericho. However, he once again lost. Winninger was later declared the General Manager of ECW. He rarely used his GM powers, however, and mainly focused on continuing his career. He remained GM and active ECW competitor until the ECW brand's closure. New-WWE Smackdown Jeff was drafted to Smackdown following the closing of the ECW brand. He continued doing what he does best; losing matches. New-WWE Raw In the Season 3 New-WWE draft, Jeff found himself on the Raw brand. He retired shortly afterward and began managing two of his new pupils; the team of Evan Scottland and Foghorn Sanders. The two were voted into a match against CAW All The Time for the World Tag Team Championship at Cyber Sunday 2, but were easily defeated. Sanders was released following this match. Jeff managed Scottland a little while after before Scottland was released. WEDF Following CAWllision 3, Jeff Winninger was signed for WEDF for a few episodes, he attempted to resurrect his career once more but once again jobbed to many superstars, most notably the Boogeyman. Jeff would also eat worms courtesy of the Boogeyman as well. Jeff's career in WEDF was cut short due to a certain Machinima caw fed owner demanding he'd be cut due to him being friends with Jeff at the time. Almost a year later, Jeff attempted to qualify for WEDF's Royal Reckoning match, but once again failed. Jeff lost to his CAWllision 2 opponent XtremeTony in a rematch between the two. Jeff however was approached by WEDF management regarding a new opening, the relaunched DCO was in need of a General Manager, Jeff quickly accepted the offer, and has even tried to compete in the ring, but he still cannot find a way to win a match yet in DCO. CCL CAW Champion of Champions & After In his first win in over a year, Jeff Winninger pinned Michael Heinman to win the CAW Champion of Champions title. Jeff Winner would later be phased out of CAW, Making minor appearances in place to place. Though retirement can be any day, Jeff will always have a passion for winning. Finishers & Signature Moves * Dew Flux Capacitor Title History *'DCWL' **1x DCWL Tag Team Championship - with Zangief *'IWT' **1x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship *'New-WWE' :* 1x WWE Tag Team Championship (w/ SBC Kozlov) :* 2x World Tag Team Championship (w/ SBC Kozlov & Dew ) *'New Age Wrestling' :*2x NAW Hardcore Championship *'Other Accomplishments' :*2x CAW Champion of Champions *'WCF' :*1x WCF Cheap Championship (Final) Clients * Evan Scottland (2010) * Foghorn Sanders (2010) Category:New-WWE Category:WEDF Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Jobbers Category:Trainers Category:DCWL